Necessary Steps to Maintain a Toned Body
by secret soubi
Summary: AkihitoxAsami. Did you know takaba does morning exercises? Asami didnt.


Asami awoke to find himself alone in his bed. Last nights events replayed and Takaba's aroused face filled his mind. Sighing to himself, the yakuza figured that the younger man had already gone back to his own apartment. With this Asami sat up, letting the covers roll off his naked body, rippling over his muscles. He was beginning to make plans for Takaba's next capture as he was slipping on his boxers and robe, until he heard a voice from the living room.

'Okay! First up we have to get our pulse racing. Lets start off with a warm up!'

Opening the door, Asami was surprised at the alien site before him. Takaba was in front of the television, wearing hot pants and a tight tank top, following the instructions on the work out video. The woman on the video was calling commands to do various jumps and energetic routines.

'Now it's time for some floor exercises.'

Takaba copied the woman by lying on the expensive wooden floor, but still facing the wide screen TV. Turning his body onto its side, leaning on one arm, he began lifting his leg in sync with the woman.

Asami was now fully aware of his morning hard-on as it began to pulse with every movement made by the boy.

'Lift that leg high…'

_Lifting his leg high to wrap around my waist…_

'Sit up and reach…'

_Reaching for my shoulders…_

'As far as you can, stretch…'

_Stretching him wide…_

'And lean…'

_His body leaning in, towards mine, arching his back…_

'Now for some hip thrusts…'

_Thrusting into his warm passage, squeezing me tightly…_

'Raise them high and quicken the pace…'

_Meeting his thrusts, speeding up towards climax…_

'Okay, now stand up and relax.'

Snapping out of his trance, Asami realized he had been staring for too long and decided to deal with his now painful erection.

'Now touch those toes.'

As Takaba bent over, Asami approached from behind.

'Need a hand?' Takaba twisted round to see Asami smirking seductively and with that groped the boy's crotch, making a gasp escape his mouth followed by a smack to his ass, causing him to fall to his knees.

'Ahhh…What the hell was that for!?'

'For doing hip thrusts with someone other than me'

Before Takaba was given chance to counter, Asami whipped off his shorts and underwear showing the small, perfectly rounded cheeks, one slightly reddened from the earlier hit. After admiring the view, Asami gripped both small wrists with one hand and leaned over. Breath tickling his ear, Takaba began to feel warm and attempted to free his wrists.

'LET ME GO'

'If you refuse to obey I'm going to have to punish you'

'As if now LET ME GO'

Asami raised his hand and brought it down.

SMACK 'Ahhhh…did you just-SMACK…ahhh…sto-pp'

Asami stopped. 'Are you going to stop struggling or am I going to have to spank you more?'

Takaba nodded his head, blushing wildly. Both pair of cheeks a deep red. Asami grinned at the notion and swooped down to bite the thin neck, while his free hand felt up the tank top to find a nipple. The boy moaned and his breath quickened.

'You sure enjoyed my spanking you didn't you, Akihito'

Looking down Takaba saw his member was already awakening at Asami's harsh treatment.

'nngh no th-is-'

'-shows you want me to touch you more' Asami's low tone vibrating the skin on Takaba's neck, giving his nipple a pinch. Through his moans, Takaba suddenly felt two fingers thrust into him, moving swiftly.

'Is this enough _stretching _for you Akihito, or should we move on to the warm up?'

'noo-ooohh'

'What was that? Not enough?'

Asami added a third finger making sure to hit Takaba's prostrate. The boy moaned, writhing wildly.

'Or do you want something else? Bigger?'

Takaba unable to say anything, trying to catch his breath, bucked his hips, wanting his leaking erection touched.

Asami pulled out his fingers, allowing a whimper to escape the boy; he then took off his own underwear and robe to bring his hand round, brushing his length lightly.

'Ahh…ple-ase'

Smirking, Asami let go of Takaba's wrists, grabbing his trembling hips, thrust in deeply.

The younger man let out a silent scream and arched into Asami's chest. The blond hair brushed the muscular shoulder of his captivator, as sweat trickled down his limbs and forehead.

'Let's see if those exercises helped at all shall we'

'mmhah A-asami h-aaaaaahh'

Asami sped up and was now ramming into Takaba so hard it echoed around the spacious apartment. The boy's screams penetrating the air as his sweet spot was hit continuously, but unable to release because of Asami's persistence. Drops of sweat and come hit the floor as the larger man gave a final thrust, causing both of them to release.

Asami took off for the shower, while Takaba lay panting on the cold floor. Unable to get up he remained still, while thinking to himself. Takaba smirked to himself, the lure had worked, as if an exercise video would be enough to maintain his supple body, for his, hard and vigorous exercise is needed.


End file.
